tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas, Percy and the Coal and Other Stories
Thomas, Percy and the Coal and Other Stories (also known as Volume 4 in New Zealand) is a UK/AUS/NZ VHS featuring eight second series episodes narrated by Ringo Starr. This VHS was re-released in 1992 under the name Percy and the Signal and Other Stories. Description AUS It's full steam ahead for Thomas, the little blue engine with the short stumpy funnel, short stumpy boiler and short stumpy dome and his special friends Gordon, Henry, James, Percy, Edward, Toby, Annie and Clarabel the carriages and of course their Boss, the Fat Controller. His friend, storyteller Ringo Starr says 'Thomas is Number One and never lets anyone forget it!' Episodes # Thomas, Percy and the Coal - Thomas becomes a little too cheeky for his own good. Trucks and coal dust bring disaster - first to Thomas - then to Percy. # Cows - Edward has an accident. Gordon and Henry tease him about it when they learn why, but Edward has the last laugh. # Bertie's Chase - Thomas is late, Edward is impatient and the passengers are cross. Dashing Bertie races to the rescue. # Saved from Scrap - Trevor the Traction Engine has always worked hard, he is old fashioned and feels unwanted. Edward finds a way to make him useful again. # Old Iron - James is feeling very proud of himself but when some boys meddle with his controls, he soon learns his lesson. # Thomas and Trevor - Trevor is asked to help Thomas build the Fat Controller's new harbour. At first Thomas has his doubts. # Percy and the Signal - Percy is enjoying playing tricks on the big engines but Gordon and James plan to get the little green engine in trouble. # Duck Takes Charge - Percy is pleased when a new engine called Duck arrives. The big engines decide to have some fun and cause a disturbance. Trivia * This is the first VHS in the UK to feature the BBFC U 1985 Certificate. * Some copies of the 1988 Australian release included a fan card. * The back cover of the 1988 Australian release features a picture of Thomas on Toby's Old Tramway. * The front cover of the 1991 Australian release features an image from Thomas and the Breakdown Train. The back cover features an image from James and the Express. * The end of each episode on the regular 1991 Australian release has the Clearwater Features endboards cut. * The Australian ABC for Kids release received an updated master in 1993 with a different opening that featured the ABC Video logo, a newer promo similar to the one seen on the Series 4 tapes, a different warning screen and the Roadshow Entertainment logo in that order. The main programme itself omitted the Britt Allcroft logo and restored the Clearwater Features endboards. This version is more commonplace than the regular 1991 release, which is still extremely rare. * The New Zealand tape label reads "THOMAS: PERCY AND THE COAL AND OTHER STORIES". Goofs * The rating caution screen on the 1991 Australian release says "PERCY AND THE COAL." * The rating caution screen on the 1993 Australian release says "THOMAS PERCY & COAL." Gallery UK VHS Gallery File:ThomasPercyandtheCoalVHS.jpg|1987 UK front cover File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoalandOtherStoriesbackcoverandspine.jpg|1987 UK back cover and spine File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoalandOtherStoriestape.jpg|1987 UK tape (Screen Legends logo) File:PercyandtheSignalandotherstories.png|1992 UK release File:PercyandtheSignalandotherstoriesbackcoverandspine.jpg|1992 UK back cover and spine AUS/NZ VHS Gallery File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoalandOtherStories1988australiancover.jpg|1988 Australian cover File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoalandOtherStories1988australianbbackcoverandspine.jpg|1988 Australian back cover and spine File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoalandOtherStories1988australiantape.jpg|1988 Australian tape File:ThomasPercyandthecoalAUcover.jpg|1991 Australian cover File:ThomasPercyandthecoalAUbackcoverandspine.jpg|1991 Australian back cover and spine File:ThomasPercyandthecoalAUtape.jpg|1991 Australian tape File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoalNZcover.jpeg|New Zealand cover UK/AUS/NZ Title Cards Thomas,PercyandtheCoaloriginaltitlecard.jpg Cowstitlecard.png BertiesChaseUKtitlecard.png SavedFromScrapUKtitlecard.png OldIronUKtitlecard.png ThomasandTrevortitlecard.png PercyandtheSignalUKtitlecard.png DuckTakesChargeUKtitlecard.png pl:Tomek, Piotruś i Węgiel i inne Powieści Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:New Zealand VHS/DVD releases